


Help Me Kill It John!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: There’s a mosquito loose in 221B.





	Help Me Kill It John!

“Sherlock, I don’t mean to be critical but what are you doing?”, John asked his spouse who was standing on the back of the sofa, swatting at the air, looking mildly deranged.

“John! Thank God you’re here! Take off your shoes and help me.”, Sherlock had stopped swatting and was looking around.

John remained shod and standing where he was. “Help you do what?”, he asked as his spouse leaped to the armchair and smacked his hand down. “Missed! Damn!”

“Sherlock! What are you doing?”, yelled John.

Sherlock stopped his leaping and swatting long enough to say, “there’s a mosquito! Help me kill it!” And he leaped to the top of the desk.

“A mosquito! Why the fuck did you not say so!”, the doctor was pulling off his shoes and grabbing a magazine as he spoke. “Those little fuckers love me!”

”We need a plan John!”, Sherlock said from the desktop. “Get on the sofa and I’ll drive it to you.”

”Drive it to me! It’s a goddamn mosquito, not cattle!”, but John hopped onto the sofa. “Do you see it?”

”No. We should go room by room, clearing each then close the door! We’ll get it yet!” Sherlock was bouncing on his toes looking maniacal.

Suddenly a crash from downstairs and Mrs. Hudson’s voice, “Take that you stupid bug!”


End file.
